Administrative Core Justification Personnel Dr. Chung Owyang will serve as the Center Director and devote 15% of his effort solely to the activities of the Peptide Center. He will coordinate all of the activities and direct the executive and scientific decisions of the Center. In addition, he will assume responsibility for implementation of the Center's goals. Dr. John A. Williams will serve as one of the Associate Directors of the Center. He serves on all of the Center's Committees and functions as the Director in the absence of Dr. Owyang. He will devote 10% of his effort to the activities of the Center with 5% salary requested in the Administrative Core and 5% in the Cell Biology and Cell Imaging Core. Dr. Juanita L. Merchant also serves as an Associate Director of the Center. She will function primarily to oversee the operations of the Core Laboratories. She also serves on some of the Center's Committees. She will devote 10% of her effort to the activities of the Center with 5% salary requested in the Administrative Core and 5% in the Molecular Biology Core. Jeffery L. Cole, M.S. serves as the Executive Administrator of the Center and, as such, is responsible for all of the personnel management and fund accounting of the Center. This includes management not only of the Center Grant itself but also involves partial management of virtually all of the other grants of the Center investigators because of the need to monitor for areas of potential overlap. His role in the Center's activities is described in detail in the narrative that follows. He will devote 100% effort to the Center. Pamela S. Varga has functioned as the Center secretary and provides support for many of the Center's functions including answering phones, supply ordering, manuscript preparation and typing of correspondence. In addition, she has functioned as an administrative assistant to Jeffery Cole during the previous funding period. She helped to keep the finances of the Center, served as the personnel officer and provided all of the staff support for the Center Seminars, the Annual Symposium and Annual Retreat. She will devote 50% effort to the Center.